Electromagnetokinesis
Electromagnokinesis is the ability to create, manipulate and direct electromagnetic forces, which includes both electrical and magnetic energy. Both the supernatural and the unnatural have been known to possess this ability. However, it is not to be confused with Electrokinesis, which is simply the power to create, manipulate, and direct solely electric forces, a power that is possessed by Kitsune, particularly Thunder Kitsune. Users of Electromagnetokinesis Chimera One of the Chimeras, Josh Diaz, displayed electromagnetokinesis as an active, offensive power. It is unknown what species gave him this power, but he was able to absorb electromagnetic energy and use it in a variety of ways. This typically took the form of simple electrokinesis, with Josh absorbing electricity directly from various sources (electrical wires, car batteries, etc) and then being able to discharge electrical energy as a weapon, though he did not seem to possess the power to generate electricity without first siphoning it from another source. ( ) Absorbing electricity seemed to cause Josh to feel a euphoric sensation similar to taking illicit drugs, which he discovered after learning that his accelerated healing ability prevented him from getting high off of drugs; his "Alpha," Theo Raeken, showed him that he could use his powers to essentially feed off of electricity and experience a high from it. ( ) Josh's power was revealed to actually be electromagnetic in nature when the Chimera Pack found a Dread Doctor Mask and were told by Deucalion that only Josh, among all the Chimeras and their allies, possessed the power necessary to wear it without being killed. When Josh used this power, his eyes and claws would glow the same bright purple color as his electricity. His power was stolen by Theo, who killed him in hopes that using his electromagnetokinetic abilities would give him the edge in stealing the powers of (and killing) the Beast of Gevaudan. ( ) Theo showed a greater level of control over this power than Josh did in life; while Josh typically absorbed electricity for the pleasure of it and only used his power offensively a few times by using his claws as a conduit, Theo was able to electrocute a target from a distance by shooting bolts of electricity at them after siphoning it from another source, typically wiring of some kind. ( ) Theo was also able to survive wearing the Dread Doctor Mask after he stole Josh's powers when the latter had refused to do so himself, but it did cause him a great deal of pain. However, it should be noted that this power did nothing to weaken the resurrected Beast, and Theo ultimately lost this power during his time trapped in a metaphysical underground prison. Dread Doctors The Dread Doctors possessed the most versatile form of this power, using it for a wide variety of effects. Like their Chimera creation, Josh Diaz, the Dread Doctors had a great deal of control over electromagnetic forces and seemed to be able to generate this type of energy in addition to siphoning it from other sources and manipulating it. Channeling the power through their hands, the Dread Doctors were able to electrocute others through tactile contact, and doing so disabled Scott McCall's Werewolf regenerative healing powers to the point where it briefly caused a relapse in his asthma when he was shocked in the chest. ( ) ''It was also eventually revealed that, when the Chimera Belasko was breaking into the McCall House (right between when Melissa left for work and Scott briefly returned to get his bike so he could pick up Kira Yukimura), the house experienced a power flicker caused by the Dread Doctors while they were performing a procedure to overload Kira's body with lightning to cause her Kitsune and human selves to become out of balance; during this power flicker/surge, the analog clocks in his kitchen were stopped for a long moment, and the magnets on his refrigerator demagnetized and fell onto the floor. ('' )'' ' This power also allowed them to manipulate RFID-controlled doors in facilities such as the Beacon County Sheriff's Station and Eichen House so they could bypass the locks to restricted areas, such as the holding cells in the former building and the supernatural ward in the latter. Their powers were not solely electric in nature, either, as The Surgeon (formerly known as Marcel) was able to magnetize all of the metal furniture in the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic exam room and create a magnetic barrier to prevent Alan Deaton, Liam Dunbar, and Scott McCall from pursuing him as he sought out the recently-resurrected Sebastien Valet. ( ) In addition to using this power offensively, the Dread Doctors utilized the electromagnetic forces under their control for other effects. They were able to prolong their lives using a combination of electromagnetokinesis and the green serum created from the healing factor of Garrett Douglas, a Löwenmensch, or hybrid of a Werewolf and a lion. ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) They also gained a form of Memory Manipulation that allowed them to suppress the memories of their Chimera test subjects so that they would not remember their experimentation until they were ready, and also allowed them to induce terrifying hallucinations to disable their opponents. ( ), ( ) In the latter case, the Doctors inflicted hallucinations on Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Malia Tate, and Jordan Parrish in which they lived out their worst fears, distracting them and incapacitating them so they could take their Chimera test subject Hayden Romero and her boyfriend Liam Dunbar hostage. ( ) Finally, the Dread Doctors' electromagnetic manipulation powers allowed them to vibrate their cells at such a high frequency that they were able to phase through objects. However, the fact that the Doctors' powers were based on electromagnetic frequencies made it so that certain frequencies could be used to weaken or even disable their powers entirely, as discovered by Gerard Argent's use of the Argent Family ultrasonic emitters. ( ) Trivia * This is one of the more rare powers in the Teen Wolf universe, with only two different types of beings possessing it-- Josh Diaz, an unknown type of Chimera, and the Dread Doctors as a collective unit. * Due to this power specifically referring to electromagnetic energy, it should not be confused with Electrokinesis, the power to generate, absorb, and manipulate electricity, or Foxfire, a Kitsune-specific sub-power, as they both lack the capacity to manipulate magnetic forces as well. Gallery Electromagnetokinesis josh rr 1.png|Chimera (Josh Diaz) Teen Wolf Season 5 Episode 6 Required Reading Chimera chews wires.png|Chimera (Josh Diaz) Electromagnetokinesis josh eyes tlc.png|Chimera (Josh Diaz) Electromagnetokinesis absorption josh tlc.jpg|Chimera (Josh Diaz) Electromagnetokinesis josh dm.png|Chimera (Josh Diaz) Power stealing theo josh.jpg|Chimera (Theo Raeken) Electromagnetokinesis theo apotheosis 1.gif|Chimera (Theo Raeken) Electromagnetokinesis theo apotheosis.jpg|Chimera (Theo Raeken) Electromagnetokinesis theo apotheosis 2.png|Chimera (Theo Raeken) Category:Powers Category:Chimeras Category:The Dread Doctors